


Better Than Words

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Missing Scene, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: “So… what were you going to do by the way?""What?”"Before my mom found you in the utility closet?"
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Better Than Words

“So… what were you going to do by the way?"

"What?”

"Before my mom found you in the utility closet?"

"Oh." Abby grinned. "Something like this." She crawled up the length of the bed, straddling Harper's middle, resting her palms on her girlfriend's stomach. She splayed them delicately across Harper's skin, just brushing her stomach with the barest hint of a touch. 

Harper shivered despite herself. And then she managed to ask. "And then what?"

"And then something like this." Abby said carelessly, leaning in to brush her lips across Harper’s mouth. Slowly she reached for the buttons on Harper's pajamas top. She undid each button, letting them slide through the holes as she grinned at Harper. "You know I could see the tiniest patch of your skin earlier, right here." She brushes her fingers across Harper's stomach. "Like it was taunting me. Teasing me, practically daring me to kiss it."

“You know my stomach usually just tells me to feed it.” Harper remarked.

“Well, that’s because you have a different relationship with it.” She let the shirt fall open, letting her see all of Harper. 

Harper drew in a breath at the expression on Abby’s face. Sometimes she couldn’t believe she was so lucky for Abby to love her, but here they were. "What're you waiting for?"

"Just looking at you." Abby said softly. She slipped her hand around Harper's left breast, stroking her nipple with her thumb. 

"Abby."

"Shhh." Abby murmured. "You said we had at least two hours. And I know what I want to do with every single minute." She leaned to press a kiss to the spot that had been teasing her and then she kissed a deliciously slow path up Harper's exposed stomach to her collarbone, before placing a kiss on the side of her neck.

Harper shivered under every press of her lips. Her skin felt like it was on fire already. Being here at home, and having to sneak around was so not a turn-on, in Harper's opinion, but having Abby here. Abby doing this...Abby always turned her on. From the very first moment Harper had seen her across a room at a party, she knew she’d never stop wanting Abby.

Abby dropped another kiss lower on her chest and then lower right on her stomach again. 

She kissed softly around Harper's middle, fingers gracing the sides of Harper's body as she moved still lower. She licked teasingly all around the inside of Harper's navel, dipping her tongue inside before continuing downward.

At the top of Harper's panties, she kissed a series of slow searing kisses that left Harper squirming underneath her. She was so ready, so wet for her already. Abby had to know.

_"Abby."_

"Shh, you asked what I was going to do and I'm showing you." Abby slowly pulled her pajama shorts down, revealing Harper's pink and white panties. They had little candy canes on them and sprigs of holly.

Abby raised her eyebrow. "Very festive."

"Thank you." Harper said with great dignity. 

"Did you buy these for the holidays?" Abby asked curiously. "I thought I knew all of your underwear by now."

"Maybe. Yes." Harper admitted. She sucked in a breath as Abby leaned lower, pressing her mouth right at the v of her panties, sucking slightly against the material. The warmth of her breath teased Harper's pussy and she moaned softly, under her breath.

Abby licked her playfully through her panties, before tugging them down and sliding them off Harper's legs.

However next instead of continuing what she had been doing, she started kissing her way up Harper's right thigh instead.

"Oh my god." Harper moaned. "What are you doing?" Her pussy was right there.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that." Abby kissed her upper thigh. "But just in case you don't-"

Harper propped herself up on her elbows to look at her. "Abby, you know what I mean."

"I do, and I'm enjoying it." Abby smirked. She kept going until Harper’s thigh was kissed to her satisfaction.

And then finally, she turned her attention back between Harper's legs, trailing her fingertip lazily through Harper’s pubic hair. She moved closer, lifting Harper's legs over her shoulders as she reached for the lube she'd brought from her bag. Slicking her fingers, Abby brushed the tips over Harper's clit, before sinking inside her. It was her turn to bite back a moan as she did. "Jesus Harper, you always feel so good." She stroked deeper, making Harper gasp and squirm. "So fucking hot."

"Abby," Harper whispered, " _Abby_." 

She reached up to cup Harper's breast again, squeezing it roughly as she started moving faster, watching her fingers work inside Harper's pussy.

"Abby." Harper groaned this time. She was panting now, so close to coming and Abby just kept dragging it out _._ Harper was going to die right here in her bed in her childhood bedroom from delayed orgasm and it was all going to be Abby’s fault.

Abby leaned in close again, still fucking her, as she sucked at Harper's clit, grazing it hotly with her teeth.

Harper screamed, fortunately muffled by the pillow she buried her face in as she came, quivering and shaking around Abby's fingers and mouth.

Abby sat up and rolled over to lie beside her. “There.” She murmured, sounding just a tad smug.

"Fuck I love you so much." Harper murmured, reaching over to brush her fingertips over Abby's face. It wasn’t just this. It was everything, the fact that Abby came with her, and stayed with her even after Harper had come clean about not telling her parents yet. She felt overwhelmed with it. How was she this lucky?

Abby smiled into her palm. "I know." She kissed Harper’s palm. “I love you too.”

In a few minutes Harper would have to sneak back to her room, she knew that, but for right now she stayed there, just resting together, Abby's leg hooked over hers, her cheek resting in Harper's palm.


End file.
